


Second Chances

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely individual gives you a fresh start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous at http://imaginingxmen.tumblr.com asked: Hi, I know it's not everybody who feels okay with writing on... darker topics, but I wondered if someone can write a fanfic where Logan saves you from suicide. I feel a lot depressed and I think a thing like that could help me to feel better. Thank you a lot, even if this request are useless.

You were done. Done with people, with the world, with life. You just didn't want to exist anymore. Especially since you discovered you were a mutant. The world despised 'your kind'. They thought of mutants as an abomination. 'You weren't worthy of life' some had told you. And you started to believe it. 

You had been bullied for so long, even before you realized you were a mutant. But after accidentally setting a classmate's shirt on fire, you were shunned even more. Your supposed friends turned their back on you and began tormenting you instead. Everything had become worse once your parents realized what you were. They kicked you out and refused to have anything to do with you.

So here you were, homeless, with nothing but the clothes on your back and the very little money you had managed to save before your parents had locked the doors on you. 

The thought of suicide had entered your mind a few times when the bullying had been relentless, but you had always found a reason to go on living. Now though, you saw no point. You were a freak, everybody hated you and what you were, and you had nowhere to go. So what was the point of staying alive anymore?

You kept asking yourself this question as you stared at the flow of traffic beneath you. All you needed to do was climb over the railing of the bridge and jump. It would be quick and over with and you could finally be at peace.

You started to climb up the railing and lifted a leg over the side and followed slowly with the other, your hands grasping the bar tightly as you leaned forward slightly. You closed your eyes and readied yourself, but was stopped short by a shout.

"Hey! Hey, kid! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Your head snapped around and you eyed the stranger with disdain. "None of your business! Go away!" You shouted before facing the oncoming traffic below.

"Afraid I can't do that, kid. Just climb back over and we can talk this out! You don't want to do this!"

You rolled your eyes and sighed in annoyance. Who was this jackass who was disrupting your attempt at peace? You turned back to face the stranger, an almost 6' man with spiked brown hair and muttenchop sideburns. He wore a leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, with well worn jeans and what you thought were biker boots. He eyed your movements as you scrutinized him.

"What the hell do you care? Huh? Who are you?" You felt suspicious of this man but, for some reason, calmed by his presence. He may have looked dangerous but you weren't afraid of him.

"Hey, relax. I ain't gonna hurt you. Name's Logan. You're a mutant right?"

Your eyes widened. Now you were on edge. How could this guy know that? Was he here to kill you?

"How do you know that?!" You yelled at him.

"Whoa. Take it easy, kid!" He soothed. "Its ok. A friend of mine asked me to find you. Said you were in trouble and that you needed help." He spoke quietly as to not anger you anymore.

"I'm not a kid! My name's Y/n! And I don't have any friends. I don't know you or your friend, so please go away. I just want to die in peace." You murmured the last sentence so softly he almost didn't catch it. 

"I can't let that happen, Y/n. I know you feel it's best to just end it all but that won't solve anything. Please, climb back over and let me help you. Let me be your friend." He pleaded.

You scoffed at his words. "Help me? How the hell can you help me? What do you know about what I'm going through? You know nothing about me!" 

The angry tinge in your voice gave Logan pause and started approaching you slowly while he spoke. " I know a lot more than you think, Y/n. I'm a mutant too. I know how it feels to be cast out among others. How it feels to be unable to control your powers. How much of a freak you feel. I was in your place before. Wanting to end my life, wanting to be normal. But normal is overrated anyways. It gets better. I promise you."

You snorted at the normal comment. Being different was a good thing. Just not this different. You watched as he moved towards you but didn't let go of the rail. You weren't sure you could completely trust this guy but his words stopped your movements. Was life really worth living for, even when you were a mutant? Was there really happiness for you at the end of the rainbow of this storm you were fighting?

He stopped just in front of the railing and held his hand out to you. "Please."

Just one word but it hit you. This guy, this mutant was willing to befriend you, to save you? Why you? What made you so special? Out of all the other people on this earth, why did this guy choose you to save?

You eyed him suspiciously but his brown eyes conveyed nothing but care and sincerity. What the hell? You had nothing else to lose. You were in the lowest part of hell. Nothing could be worse than where you were now. You slowly turned your feet to twist your body around on the ledge to face Logan, keeping a tight grip on the railing. You sighed deeply and raised your e/c eyes to meet his.

"I hope you're not blowing smoke up my ass here, Logan. I'm not a very optimistic person." You said before placing your hand in his.

He gave you a smooth grin. "I promise you, kid. Things will get better."

You nodded and Logan helped you climb back over the railing. When your feet were on solid ground, he let you go and motioned you to follow him. 

"So who's this friend of yours that wanted me found?" You asked.

"His name is Charles and he's a mutant, too. He runs a school for people like us. He's able to find other mutants using his telepathy and a machine called 'Cerebro' and wanted to help you."

You cocked your head to the side in wonder but decided to worry about that all later. You walked slowly behind him as he approached a sleek silver motorcycle. You eyed the machine warily as he handed you a helmet. He noticed your hesitation and let out a soft laugh.

"No need to worry, Y/n. I'm an excellent driver."

You raised an eyebrow but shrugged. What the hell? He had your trust. "Just don't crash. It would be a pity that you went through all that trouble saving my life, just for me to die in a motorcycle accident." You said, the sarcasm flowing through your words.

Logan let out a laugh. "I like you, Y/n. You and me are gonna get along just fine."

You smiled as you climbed behind him and secured your helmet. You felt the bike come to life underneath you and placed your hands on Logan's shoulders. He looked back at you in affirmation to go and you nodded. With a slight nod of his head, he took off into the lane, taking you to, hopefully, the beginning of a happier life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon for the request...This one came out quick! Having been where the reader is, I'm familiar with the thoughts and feelings... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
